Haruka the Chicken
Haruka the Chicken ist ein 14-jähriges Kükenmädchen, das sich zum Ziel gemacht hat ganz Mobius zu erkunden und traurige Personen glücklich zu machen. Aussehen Persönlichkeit Haruka ist eine durch und durch positive Person, die es nicht mag, wenn andere leiden. Sie kann ebenfalls ziemlich schnell aufgedreht sein, was mit ihrer positiven Einstellung zusammenhängt und es ist ihr dabei ziemlich egal, was andere von ihr halten. Sie liebt es glückliche Gesichter zu sehen und versucht deshalb auf ihren kleinen Reisen vieles, um traurige Leute aufzumuntern, egal wie. Auch wenn dies nicht selten aber auch nicht oft passiert, dass es jemanden durch ihr besser geht, kann sie mit gutem Gewissen sagen, dass sie es versucht hat und fühlt sich trotzdem als ein Sieger. Nachtragend ist sie ganz und gar nicht, ebenso enttäuscht oder gar wütend, weil sie auch oft keinen Grund dafür sieht. Haruka liebt es positiv durchs Leben zu schreiten und sieht daher sogar jede Person, die sie trifft, als Freund an, da es für sie keine bösen Personen gibt und immer das Gute in einem sieht. Zusammengefasst ist Haruka ein wirklich liebevolles und niedliches Mädchen, welches die Gefühle anderer Personen sehr wichtig sind und es generell mag sich um andere zu kümmern. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Kämpfen' Haruka ist kein Kämpfer-typ, da sie oft mit ihren Schlägen oder Tritten nichts ausrichten kann und im Allgemeinen das Kämpfen oft verweigert und dies nicht will, aufgrund ihrer friedlichen Einstellung. Es ist daher sehr leicht sie zu bekämpfen und zu verletzen. Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Leute aufmuntern' Auch wenn die Erfolgsquote nicht wirklich sehr hoch ist, kann es Haruka schaffen Leute mit ihrer niedlichen Art oder sogar mit Humor aufzumuntern, was oft sogar unbeabsichtigt von ihr geschieht. Sie versucht wirklich vieles, damit jemand sogar schmunzelt und sieht es als riesengroßen Erfolg an, wenn sie dies schafft oder auch versucht hat. 'Singen' Haruka ist so gesagt eine kleine Sängerin und liebt es zu singen. Ihr macht es Spaß verschiedene Lieder zu singen und sich die Melodien mit den Lyrics zu merken. Ihre Stimme ist ziemlich niedlich und rein. Hohe Töne kann sie jedoch besser singen. 'Nähen' Dazu ist sie sehr gut im Nähen von Gegenständen und Kleidungsstücken, weshalb sie auch einiges für sich selbst erstellt hat, meistens Oberteile oder auch Accessoires. Haruka ist sehr flink darin, wenn sie dies nur mit der Nadel macht und kennt verschiedene Stoffarten und welche am besten für bestimmte Gegenstände sind. Themesong Zitate Trivia *Man weiß nicht viel über Harukas Hintergrund, vom Vornamen her zu urteilen könnte sie japanische Vorfahren haben. Man weiß ebenfalls nicht, was mit ihren Eltern ist, da sie in einem so jungen Alter schon um den Planeten streift. *Sie glaubt stark an niedliche Alienwesen, die im Weltraum leben. *Den Teddybärenrucksack hat sie selbst genäht. *Sie sieht wirklich jeden als Freund an und hat viele Leute kennengelernt, an die sie sich sogar noch erinnert. *Ihre Lieblingspflanzen sind Palmenblätter. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' keine *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' ihr Teddybärenrucksack *'Persönliche Ziele:' Leuten helfen und somit in einem sozialen Umfeld arbeiten *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,52 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' nicht bekannt *'Sprachliche Muster:' aufmunternd, verniedlicht, offen, humorvoll, längere Sätze, direkt *'Gewohnheiten:' nicht bekannt *'Ängste:' nicht bekannt *'Namensbedeutung:' "weit entfernt" *'Geburtsdatum:' 25. Juni *'Sexuelle Orientierung:' nicht bekannt Galerie Happy Haruka.jpg|Eine glückliche Haruka hält ihren Rucksack. Kategorie:Küken Kategorie:Vogel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mobius Protagonist Kategorie:Mobius